Generations Abound
by Bellabear
Summary: What happens when history repeats itself.


**History Repeats Itself**

This story was based off a crazy day at daycare. I don't own them except the little ones. Enjoy and I think I fixed the format issues.

"Val, I didnt agree to this," I sputtered, staring into the eyes of ten, seven year olds.

"I know Stephanie, but you did agree to do this for Mary Alice."

"No. I agreed to help her with her school project. That did not include standing in front of her class and telling them about my life." I couldnt believe this. My sister had to be out of her flipping mind.

"No worries, youre not telling them anything. Youre hanging out for their play group Halloween party. Not to worry there will be adults around," Val said as if I wasnt a freaking adult.

"Gee, thats a relief," I couldnt help rolling my eyes, "So what do I get to do?" At this point, I just wanted the day to be over.

"Youll be monitoring the games and really just hanging out. The rest of us will be handling snacks, drinks, and activities. Its just because she wants you here, though I have no idea why." Valerie was in her glory as a room mom and Im sure the idea of the little sister she never wanted anyhow hanging out with her youngest daughter just made her skin crawl.

"I can do this, and it will be fine." I walked into the room and was immediately surrounded by a group of little people who all thought I was fascinating.

My eyes met Mary Alices and she grinned. That right there was the entire reason I had come. She and I understood each other and I had sworn long ago to try to help her find a way to fly. I watched as her eyes darted to a boy not far away. He looked more like he was Angies age, caramel colored skin and dark hair. he was a cute little boy. I looked back to my niece and she flushed pink. _Will have to discuss that with her later _I thought just as the boy started towards me.

"Are you somebodys mom?" He asked. Thats when I noticed his eyes; they were the lightest blue I had ever seen. Definitely his most striking feature.

"No. Im Mary Alices Aunt Stephanie," I said just as she appeared at my side. I grinned at her and he nodded.

"Aunt Steph, this is Cole," Mary Alice waved a hand at the little boy and he smiled. If I didnt know better I'd swear he was Rangers child.

"Well, Cole. Its nice to meet you."

"Youre pretty," was his sudden response. I frowned at him. That was not the response I was expecting.

"You're supposed to say Thank you Aunt Steph," Mary Alice whispered urgently.

"Thank you, Cole," I said out of forced habit. I could feel my niece quivering against my shoulder.

"Dont worry angel, I wont steal him," I whispered to her. She chuckled.

"I have a brother who would be about your age," Cole said next. I just looked at him. Smooth talking, cutie that already had the girls following him around. It struck me then how familiar that seemed.

"Oh yeah? Who's your brother?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. The smug look he shot me slammed home and suddenly he reminded me an awful lot of Joseph Anthony Morelli, my once upon a time boyfriend. At this point, he can drop dead and fall off the face of the earth.

"Carlos Manoso," he said quietly and my attention snapped back to his eyes. Carlos Manoso a.k.a. Ranger was many things in my life; friend, mentor, one time lover, and god willing, he was my future.

"I know him," I started to say.

"You do, Aunt Steph?" Mary Alices face showed confusion. I grinned at her.

"Remember Mr. Ranger?" I asked and she nodded.

"Thats him." Cole's eyes hadnt left me as I said this.

"You probably hate him," he said softly. I was startled. Hate Ranger? I could never hate Ranger.

"She doesn't hate him. They're friends," my helpful niece put in. Where was the horse when I needed her?

"They are?" Coles eyes were wide.

"Yeah, like you and Becca Burrows," Mary Alice said giving him a hard look. My mind was spinning and I couldnt figure out why that name meant something to me. I looked around the room.

"We're not friends. We tolerate each other," he said. Then it clicked.

"Is she related to Jeanne Ellen?" I asked abruptly. A little girl four feet away raised her head to stare at me. She rose off her chair and started towards us. No. She couldnt be. Wow, my thoughts needed to pick a steady speed and go with it.

"Who are you and why are you talking about my mother," the girl said in a snotty tone.

"Back off Becca, this is my Aunt Steph and she can talk about whoever she wants to. At least she's not sleeping with half of them," Mary Alice said in a tone I had never heard before.

"Shut up horse girl," the apparent Becca snarled.

"Bite me skank. You're just mad youre mom couldn't get Cole's dad to pay attention or that she has nothing better to do than hang out with Anthony Morelli," Mary Alice said harshly.

"You won't talk about my mom like that," the miniature Jeanne Ellen, said working herself into what I was sure was going to be a full on burg girl temper tantrum,

"My mom said as long as I don't tell lies I'm good to go, and it's not a lie. I could ask Uncle Joe but probably he doesnt want to talk about how he has to take turns with his brother to sleep with your mom. Its not MY fault that my AUNT is a better bounty hunter than you're mom!" Mary Alice lit into her standing completely in front of me. I'm sure now was where I was supposed to break them up, but this was kind of fun to watch. Cole was watching them and shooting glances my way. I was betting if he really was a Manoso that he would be the one-stepping in soon. And I was right.

"You little witch," Becca screeched at Mary Alice, reaching for her

"Becca, that's enough," he said quietly. I watched as he reached a hand out and placed it on the back of Mary Alice's neck.

"Babe, calm down. You know she is just trying to get to you," he told Mary Alice, stepping closer. I watched as my niece's eyes glazed slightly. Now it was time for me to do something about it. I mean come on, shes seven! I started to stand up and felt a tingle go down my spine.

"Babe, relax. He's a good kid," Ranger said stepping up behind me and placing his hand on the back of my neck. What? Did they learn that technique coming out of the cradle in this family?

"She's seven," I gritted out between my clenched teeth.

"And he's nine," Ranger said, as if it should finish my thought. I rounded on him.

"We're you going to tell me that while I deal with the larger versions of these people my niece was dealing with the younger versions?" I asked as the room started to fill with more kids from the school.

"Didn't think it was necessary. She's smart, if there'd been a problem you would have known." I stared at him. Did he just give me two complete sentences?

"Hello? Aunt Steph? I'm talking to you," Mary Alice's impatient voice cut through.

"What honey?" I asked looking at her.

"Can we go? Becca just called her mom and I don't want to be here. Last time she came, I got handcuffed to a desk." I stared at my niece for a full second before looking at Ranger. I'm sure the anger I was feeling was palpable at this point.

"Right Ranger, if she had a problem I'd have heard about it," I said before rolling my eyes. Ranger's gaze shot to Cole's. He shook his head. Guess he didnt know about that either.

"When was that angel?" Ranger asked her, kneeling down to her level.

"When we were getting ready for our back to school party," Mary Alice stated firmly. Cole coughed. Ranger raised his eyebrow and I folded my arms.

"You mean the one for the playgroup, babe?" Cole asked. She rolled her eyes at him and I swear I heard her go, _duh._

"And the problem was?" I asked not in the mood to wait any longer. How dare she handcuff my niece?

"Cole asked me to go and not Becca. Her mom couldn't take it because you were in New York or Somewhere with Ranger and she just lost it Aunt Steph. She looked like Grandma when Granny Mazur comes home with new clothes from Victoria Secret." That visual was really bad and Ranger and I both shook our heads.

"Well, you know what they say about jealousy sweetie," I said to Mary Alice. Now I was thinking how much fun it was going to be when Jeanne Ellen did get here.

"Yeah, green is a really bad color. Especially in that family." I couldn't help it I laughed.

"Tell you what. We'll wait til Becca's mom gets here and then if its ok with Ranger, the four of us can go somewhere. That's if you want Cole to come," I said trying to hide my smirk. She flushed full on.

"Babe." I looked at Ranger with innocence in my eyes.

"What?"

"You never disappoint," he said with a half smirk gracing his lips.

"And neither does Mary Alice, Los. Neither does my babe," Cole said with a smile.

"Well isn't this just cozy," I heard her voice before I saw her.

"We thought it was, but I'm pretty sure I just felt a chill sweep in," I said meeting Jeanne Ellen's stare and blocking her path.

"MAMA!" Becca screamed as she raced across the room.

"Hi baby," Jeanne Ellen, said scooping her daughter off the ground and never taking her eyes off me.

"They're being mean to me. And you're right all the Plums are stupid. Including the bigger ones," the littlest witch went off.

"Obviously we're somewhat appealing. Ask your Daddy when you see him later," I said sounding smug and a lot surer than I felt.

"Leave Joe out of this," Jeanne Ellen said before she could stop herself. That was all the confirmation I needed.

"Why? Obviously, you weren't filling his needs or he wouldnt have needed me anyhow. It really must suck when you can't keep your men around. Perhaps you should teach your daughter the value of not always getting what she wants now. It will save her from the disappointments Mary Alice will be handing her for the next several years. We always get our men. You two can just take our leftovers," with that said I took Ranger's hand and looked at my niece. As we walked out of the room, I heard Jeanne Ellen yell,

"This isnt over yet Plum," I looked back at her.

"Of course not but I've already won. Touch my niece again, I'll have you arrested. Then who will take care of Becca? Joe? Right. Try again." I couldnt help the happy dance I did when I got to the parking lot. Cole and Ranger watched as Mary Alice and I danced around.

"Aunt Steph, that was great. Too bad you can't do anything about Sissy Barnhardt." I looked at her.

"She's Joyce's." Ranger said quietly.

"She doesn't have to. Sissy will leave you alone or she won't like the consequences," Cole told her. I stared at them. I guess if she was going to start now, it was better a Manoso boy than a Morelli boy. This way I could at least put pressure on Ranger to make sure she was treated right and they didn't have a family curse behind them.

At least there wasn't a Gillman in her grade. That would be Angie's battle to fight.


End file.
